Screw you over
by BlehMonster
Summary: This is a YAOI Fanfic of 'One Foot In The Grave' By Jeaniene Frost. It wasn't in the category so I put it here. Anywho, tis is Crispin Aka Bones X Tate. I do not own any of the characters.


Cat placed her hand on Crispin's hard chest, and dragged her fingers over it as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back, Bones. Its just a little Vampire case," Cat simply said as she let her hand drop and opened the door. "Should I join you, Love?" Crispin asked a little worried. "I don't need you for everything, Bones," Cat moaned as she shut the door behind her. Crispin rolled his eyes slightly. It really wasn't about her being okay. It was about his entertainment. He heard her speed away in the car he had purchased for her on Christmas. The Christmas that she had left him for that stupid organization. Damn Don and his little experiments. Bloody Hell. Now Crispin was stuck in this Hell hole, but at least he was besides his Kitten. And that irresistible Tate. Yummy.

Crispin found entertainment by flicking pieces of paper across the room. He had put several dents in the wall before he discontinued. He began to pace, _'What was keeping Cat?'_ He had become very impatient. There was a knock at the door, and Crispin was there in a human heart beat. When he had answered the door, Tate stood there running a hand through his hair. Ah, he stood in all his glory. Crispin smirked seductively, Tate not catching the hint, walked in. Crispin shut the door. "To what do I owe this visit, mate?" Crispin asked letting out his accent. Tate looked at him with spiteful eyes, why was that so attractive?

"Cat isn't going to be out for a while longer, Maybe until tomorrow. She sent me to come tell you, Juan was busy and Copper didn't want to," Tate said with a cold tone.

"When do you have to return to work?" Crispin asked raising an eyebrow, still having a seductive smile.

"None of your business. But if you _have _to know, I'm off until 9 tomorrow," Tate said heading to the door to leave. _'Oh I don't think so,' _Crispin purred to himself as he shoved Tate against the wall.

"What the hell?! Get off me Blood sucker!" Tate growled angrily. Crispin's eyes flashed green and his fangs came to a point. Tate's eyes widen thinking it was vampire feeding time, but instead he got a lick from Crispin on the neck. It was slow and lustful. Tate tried to pull away, but Crispin had pinned him so that it was impossible.

"If this is one of your sick jokes its not funny!" Tate growled angrily. He _wasn't _a vampire boy toy. The only vampire boy toy he would be was that of Cat's.

"No joke," Crispin purred nibbling at Tate's ear. Tate caught himself about to moan, and stopped immediately. Lust filled the room, most of it Crispin's.

"Get off! I'll tell Cat I-" Crispin ended Tate's threats with a deep kiss. His fangs clicking against the other's teeth. Crispin moaned as he felt himself harden, a rather large bulge in his pants. Crispin let go of Tate's hand and slid down the Other's pants. Tate tried to shove Crispin's hand away, but Crispin insisted. And soon Crisping was half way to Tate's thigh.

Tate found himself shivering in pleasure. He didn't realize how much he craved this. Or how much he would enjoy it. After Crispin realized that Tate was responding, he let go of his other arm and started to pull away at Tate's pants. As soon as they fell to his knees, Tate moaned back into the kiss, feeling himself harden. Crispin repeated the step with Tate's under gear, now his member was fully revealed. Tate cringed as the cold air reached his member, and moaned in protest as Crispin pulled away to unzip and pull down his own gear. Crispin quickly turned Tate around to push him against the wall, finding an urgent need to feel himself in Tate.

Then he entered. Tate moaned as he arched. The pain was intense, but it was a good feel. It felt cold and hard, and so right. Crispin applied as much pressure as Tate's human body would allow. Tate gasping and moaning in a great liking. Every part of him aching for more. He mumbled with passion over and over_, 'Bones.' _

Crispin responded by going harder and faster. He grabbed a hold of Tate's member and moved it along with him. With his other free hand he stuck two fingers in Tate's mouth. Then Crispin continued at a inhumanly speed. No human could do it that good. That pleasuring. Oh, the feel. It was unforgettable. Tate grunted and moaned, seman leaking out of him.

Tate bit down on Crispin's fingers lightly, licking them as he moaned in pure passion and desire.

They continued for a very long while.

Finally, stopping when Tate was covered in sweat. As Crispin pulled away from Tate, he collapsed. Tate's muscles ached from the pressure and were glad for the release. Tate passed out and Crispin chuckled a little. It was great, and the best part, he was sure Cat would never know. Not it Tate was going to be able to admit he enjoyed it. He'd also be at risk of Cat hating him. Crispin; 1 Tate; 0. . .


End file.
